Ya no quiero estar sola
by Yogurt-chan
Summary: Kakashi estaba muy perdido en sus pensamientos. Se sentía mal, realmente mal. Pero una chica que él conoce bien le hace sentir importante. KakaSaku


Era de noche, ningún alma en la villa registrada, obvia señal de que estaban durmiendo, algo que en estos instantes no podía hacer. Mis libros no me distraían de todo lo que me pasaba por la mente, no podía consentrarme en nada, por eso decidí entonces pensar con profundidad en el asunto de una vez por todas. Seguía caminando sin ir a ninguna parte con las mamos en los bolsillos, solo dejaba que mis pies me guiarán mientras mi mente estaba en otro lugar.

Solo podía pensar en cosas que no me han dejado en paz por estos últimos años:

Uchiha Sasuke... mi gran alumno... veía tanto potencial en él. Le había dedicado un gran tiempo de entrenamiento, sin duda alguien perfecto para proteger a quien sea pero, su ambición y su mentalidad de vengarse lo ha llevado a la muerte segura, Orochimaru lo quiere solo por una cosa y él no se da cuenta.

Lo que hemos hecho por él, las vidas que se han puesto en riesgo para que regrese, sin duda es demasiado terco... al igual que nosotros, fácilmente lo podríamos dejar ir pero eso es lo que él no entiende, no es fácil dejar ir a un ser querido. Sobre todo yo, tantas misiones sin éxito que he hecho para buscarlo, para que regrese.

Uzumaki Naruto... mi alumno hiperactivo y cabeza hueca... un chico muy bueno y noble. Si estuviera aquí me gustaría disculparme con él ¿por qué?, pues me concentré en Sasuke nada mas y miren todo lo que pasó, sabía de su existencia y nunca se me pasó por la mente estar con él, ni siquiera en honor a mi maestro, soy un completo idiota. Naruto no merecía nada de lo que vivió, ni siquiera fui un gran profesor para él, lo intenté pero no estoy satisfecho con lo que hice por él; pero al menos estoy tranquilo al saber que está entrenando con alguien mucho mejor que yo, Jiraiya, sé que estás haciendo un gran trabajo en estos momentos. Lo mejor que pudo hacer Naruto es irse contigo.

Necesitaba mas tranquilidad y por eso apoyé mis codo del barandal del punte en el que nos solíamos reunir... tantos recuerdos. Cerré mis ojos sintiendo como la brisa fría de la noche rozaba la parte descubierta de mi cara, estaba yo solo y mis pensamientos... o eso creía yo.

—Kakashi-sensei...

Esa voz la conocía yo muy bien, y ¿como no conocerlo?: Haruno Sakura... la única que me quedaba... una chica muy carismática y motivadora, siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a sus amigos y es una niña muy fuerte, ella no lo sabe, pero yo sí, ella es una gran Kunoichi, hizo tantas cosas para que sus compañeros a los que ella tanto admiraba la notasen. Nunca se ha dado por vencida. Sé que sufrió mucho con la ida de Sasuke y luego Naruto, lo sé Sakura, yo siento lo mismo.

Bueno, pero lo que importa en este momento es, ¿qué hace aquí a estas horas?

—Sakura, me asustaste —finjí nerviosismos pero creo que no me salió muy bien.

—Lo siento —desvió su mirada y bajó su cabeza, tenía una mirada perdida y cristalizada... ¿estaba llorando?—, es que lo vi y bueno...

—Y dime, Sakura, ¿qué haces tú sola por estas horas de la noche? deberías de estar durmiendo, ya son mas de las 9, tu hora límite pasó hace muchos tiempo —creo que no se tomó bien el comentario.

—¡Qué!, No soy una niña pequeña, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera —su cara de gruñona no cambia para nada, jeje, pero, volvió a desviar la mirada—. La verdad es que... No podía dormir.

—Vaya, estamos en las misma —volvió a desviar la mirada. Esto me está preocupando—. Dime, Sakura, ¿Qué te sucede? —pregunté de forma muy directa y nada dicimulante, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecer, ella frunció el ceño bajando la cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos para intentar retener las lágrimas.

—Kakashi-sensei, me siento tan sola... —soltó sin rodeo haciendo que me sorprendiera—, Sasuke, Naruto no están, los extraño mucho...

Me dolió, la verdad verla así me rompe el corazón...

—claro que no estás sola Sakura, me tienes a mí... —sonreí intentando animarla

—¿Cuando?

—¿Qué? —no entendí con exactitud a qué se refería, pero tenía una escasa idea de lo que iba a decir.

—¿Cuando estás para mí, Kakashi-sensei?, nunca me presentó atención —me sorprendió lo que me estana diciendo, sí era lo que me temía. Yo solo dejaba que se desahogara y escuchaba atentamente. Sus lágrimas caían de sus rostro como fuente de agua—. Todo siempre fue Sasuke para usted, y si no él entoces Naruto. Cuando ellos se fueron pareciera que usted también lo hizo... Yo soy alguien dibil, lo sé, pero creo que me hubiera esforzado para que se sintiera rogulloso de mí... pero nunca me dió la oportunidad... nunca me prestó atención como lo hacía con ellos... siempre fui la última... —por favor, Sakura... deja de llorar...

Desvié mi mirada apenado, todo lo que estaba diciendo es verdad. Sus palabras me estaban haciendo sentir peor de lo que ya estaba, mi pecho esta ardiendo por el dolor... pero me lo merezco, me merezco todo esto por idiota.

Me concentré en otras cosas que la descuidé, ¿como fui capaz de hacerlo?, ella siempre estuvo ahí para mí pero cuando ella mas me necesita le doy la espalda... Ella es muy inteligente, no perdió el tiempo y le pidió a la Hokage que la entrenara, y ese tuvo que haber sido mi trabajo; ella solo qiiere ser fuerte y proteger a sus seres queridos.

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que terminar así?!

—Sakura... lo siento... —murmuré de forma tan baja que mi voz no puedo llegar a sus oídos, ella se había volteado para que yo no la viera llorar pero es mas que obvio que lo está haciendo...

Sakura quiere verse fuerte ante mí. La vi de espaldas, su cabello estaba mas lago de lo que recuerdo, ¿tanto tiempo había pasado sin prestarle atención?... Vi como estaba inhalando profundo para calmarse y se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de un sueter que traía puesto.

—Sakura —hablé, esta vez sí hablé, quiero remediar las cosas al menos con ellas, espero me perdone—, Sakura, mírame.

Ella volteó despues de unos segundos de forma tímida, estaba sonrojada por su resiente llanto, sus ojos jades no tenían ese brillo en su mirada, la luz de la luna era lo único que dejaba que la viera, la brisa meciendo sus rosados cabellos.

Me acerqué a ella acercando mi cabeza poco a poco, mi mano se fue hasta la parte trasera de su cabeza enredando mis dedos en su cabellera linda cabellera.

—Perdoname, Sakura... perdóname por todo —mi frente estaba pegada sobre la de ella para que viera en mi mirada que lo que decía era de corazón—, quiero remediar las cosa... todo lo hice mal, lo sé, por eso quiero estar contigo y dedicarte el tiempo qie te mecerses, ya no quiero que estés más sola porque... yo también lo estoy —abrió sus ojos sorprendida por mis palabras.

Sus ojos volvieron a humedecer pero esta vez con ese brillo tan característico en ella. Esa es mi niña, la Sakura que me gusta ver.

—Kakashi-sensei... —dicho esto me abrazó fuertemente, me abrazó como nadie nunca lo ha hecho... se siente tam cálido—. Por favor, abraceme —le obedecí muy agusto...

Valiente y fuerte, pero a la vez tan pequeña y frágil; no quiero que sufra mas, quiero cuidarla, estar con ella para que sepa que no está sola.

Sasuke, perdóname, pero hay alguien que necesita de mí... Espero algún dia recapasites y regreses. Yo no dejaré de buscarte, eso te lo aseguro pero no puedo seguir haciéndole daño a Sakura...

Naruto, no sé que tan fuerte te has vuelto pero sé que tú no te rendirás como yo, cuando regreses daremos todo para recuperar a Sasuke.

Sakura, estaré contigo, te entrenaré, no volveré a descuidarte, te protegeré siempre, tú me acompañaras a misiones para ver tu progreso.

Quiero hacer las cosas mejor y hoy será el primer paso.

—Gracias, Kakashi-sensei —susurró ahora más calmada y sin soltarme. Su rostro estaba apoyado en mi pecho respirando de forma tranquila.

—Gracias a tí, Sakura —le di un beso en la frente para verla al rostro pero esta vez sonriendole. Ella me correspondió con una sonrisa también.

Todo será diferente apartir de ahora...

Fin...

¿Qué les pareció? XD. No sé, fue un momento de qué se yo y por eso se me ocurrió ésto. Pero tengo triste noticia, lo que pasó aquí no es amor sino cariño, no se confundan :'v. Es que no veo a Kakashi enamorado de una niña de 15 años, yo los veos juntos es ella ya después de los 17 em adelante. No quiero ver a mi Kakashi como un pedófilo, aunque, a él le luce, seguirá siendo perfecto :u.

Perdón si no era lo que esperaba unu. Saludos :)


End file.
